


Beldam Scratch

by kikaikitai



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Captive, F/M, Ficlet, request, spider wrecker, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested something Airachnid/Wheeljack flavored. So, a ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beldam Scratch

It wasn't everyday you caught the on again off again boyfriend of the Autobot medic in your web.

"What a nice surprise," Airachnid said, legs delicately plucking at her trap as she slowly turned herself upsidedown.

Wheeljack stared back at her, not in the mood to mess around.

"If my memory serves me, you were quite the piece of shareware all those cycles ago..."

His optical ridge twitched. _Shareware?_ Seriously?

Airachnid could eat him alive. For now, she'll keep playing with her prize. "How's Ratchet?" she asked, blinking in mock innocence.

Now Wheeljack cut his gaze to the darkness, plating tight.

" _Ooh_ ," Airachnid pretended to wince, and reached her small claws down to touch one of those silly audials. "Still sore, Wrecker?"

Even if she didn't frequently intercept gossip from either side, she was sure she would've heard about their most recent fight considering it happened on the field.

"You're a good mech because of him now, aren't you? The party boy engineer turned war hero... reduced to a grumpy medic's pet. Your reputation might take a couple of hits."

"I don't give a scrap, don't touch Doc." Now he was looking right at her.

Again she played pure. "Who said anything about hurting him? I certainly didn't."

"I'm bein' serious. Use me a scratchin' post, not him."

A laugh that shouldn't have been that nice on the audials. His systems whined as they delayed the fans, which was probably more embarrassing than if he had just let the damn things turn on.

"Getting a little warm in the woods, Wheeljack?"

There was only a slight falter as the Wrecker tried to process what she'd just said without his optics going wide. He recovered as swiftly as usual.

"Nah, bugs like you suck all the warmth outta the place. Feels like winter."

"Is that so?"

He tried not to visibly react to the pointed leg scratching down his leg, and the other one resting on his arm.

"You know, that scratching post offer is too good to pass up."

Her servos pressed into his chassis, claws clinking against metal.

"Ready when you are, Other Mother."

Airachnid made a face and if he wasn't about to be torn to shreds, Wheeljack might have actually cried laughing at being probably the only bot ever gross out the terrifying demon spider.

"Nothin'," he managed to get out without losing his scrap.

He braced himself for the first round of clawing and kept trying to think of a way out of this.


End file.
